Touhou and Pokemon: Gensokyo and the Gyms
by CybeastFalzar
Summary: What happens when you pair a Touhou with a Gym Leader or Elite 4 who shares the same personality or type? These.
1. A Bug Lover's Love Interest!

Wriggle-Aaron story.

Turnback Cave:

"Dang. I've been losing a LOT lately. A lot. I'm sick of everyone torching my bug types! Sick of it, sick of it! But man, things haven't been so good... I wish I had a way to win..."

Aaron walked on, lost in thought when...

**THUD! **A girl fell a little way ahead!

"Huh? What? Who's this?"

She was humanoid, and around the same height as him... she had on blue jeans, and a white shirt. She had green hair, much like himself. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. But that wasn't what her most striking feature was. Her most striking and beautiful feature was, to him, the two antennae jutting from her skull...

"What... are you... Don't worry, I'll get you to safety!"

He then called out his Pokemon, including his Vespiquen. Together, they Flew back to Aaron's house, carrying the mysterious girl with them.

Aaron's House:

The girl sat up and moaned. "Ugh... Where... am I? Last thing I remember was us all flying away from that shrine maiden... A HUMAN!"

The girl suddenly lunged at him, displaying a couple of fangs and an expression that made him cold with fear. _What-Wha-Wha..._

Vespiquen and Skoripi reacted, with Vespiquen hitting with Attack Order, and Skourpi using Poison Tail. The girl flew up and dodged, and began to try to turn them against him.

_Listen to me! Why do you serve him? I bet he's been treating you terribly, making you fight battles for him, that kind of thing. _she said to them.

_You're wrong. Aaron loves us like his own kids. In fact, I think to him, we ARE his kids. No one else but him shows this much care. _Vespiquen responded.

_That's right. I have always loved bugs. See what I mean? _Aaron responded, catching the girl aback.

_How the heck do you know the language of us bugs?! _she asked, shocked.

_I told you. I LOVE bugs of all sizes and shapes. Naturally, I had to learn how to communicate. _Aaron said back.

"OK, I guess I might as well speak Japanese, then. My name's Wriggle Nightbug. I thought you were just another human... but very few show kindness to us bugs. I get revenge all the time... because in the world I come from, we EAT humans." Wriggle, as he now knew her name was, stated.

"And I must say, you're certainly very pretty. I bet most people hate you for those antennae. Me, I'm the opposite. They're the perfect compliment to your outfit and I think they look great. I think I'm in... *cough cough*" He cut himself off abruptly."

_Did he cut himself off from saying that? _Vespiquen remarked to Skorupi

_Oh, be quiet. Fine. Wriggle... I think I'm in love with you! The antennae, the grace... it's all so amazing! _Aaron gave up the pretense of not caring and had rapt adoration in his eyes.

"You... love me... for the same reasons others hate me?" Wriggle asked. "You're kinda weird,,,"

"I assume there is more to you than meets the eye... And I've been doing a horrible job lately... We've been humiliated by Fire types in battles lately."

_Don't cry, Aaron. Please, not again. It's not your fault. We try, and we fail. _Vespiquen stated.

"But it IS! We can't seem to win anymore! If only we could somehow dodge those moves... I cry when I see you all humiliated by Fire types. Because in the end, it reflects badly on bugs in general!" Aaron was legitimately angry now.

_Seriously? He doesn't care about the fact HE'S losing? Just that it makes bugs look bad? _Wriggle said to Aaron's Pokemon, incredulous.

_Yes._

_Amazingly._

_Never met a trainer like him until now._

_He takes those losses really hard._

_He feels like he let us down._

_So you all unanimously say this. I have an idea for helping him... _Wriggle decided that since he wanted a team that could dodge, she would help him obtain that goal. In fact... She'd never met anyone like him. _It's like we were made to be together... _she thought.

Over the next weeks, Wriggle trained his Pokemon in the art of dodging. Although they were slow at first, they learned fast. Of course, she had laughed at his expression when she first used danmaku. She also challenged them to fight while dodging. She hadn't that this much fun in a long time. Indeed, the Spell Cards were quickly proving to be effective training, as after being hit a couple of times, they were down. But eventually, they began to dodge and fire back. These sessions could go on for hours as they tried to score a hit. And Aaron just sat back, cheering both sides on.

Then, she approached him, and asked: "I really enjoy sparring with your Pokemon. Next time you have a battle... can I join the fight? I want to help you!"

He said: "I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't feel forced into it or anything..."

She said: _I've made up my mind! I want to battle alongside your team!_

He chuckled. _I suppose that's ok. You seem to come from a place where battles are much harder than those here, so you'll be my trump card. K?_

"Sounds good to me." she said. And she meant it. It was exhilarating to be able to win... and fun to dodge at the same time. The only problem had been the pesky issue of not being able to eat humans... but it turned out there was a lot of other meat out there that also tasted good, and wouldn't get all of humanity to descend on oneself.

Pokemon League:

"The match between Firebreather SparkBoy and Elite 4 Aaron will now begin!"

"This will end jus' like the res' of our battles! With yer bugs toasted! Yeh might as well give meh that spot, because yeh ain't doing it any favors. Bugs. Weakest things on th' planet. The idea o' them being a part of th' final challenge? PAH! It's downright stupid! Look a' these guys! GO! Charizar'!"

Charizard came out, roaring and breathing fire everywhere.

"BEGIN!"

"Vespiquen! Use Attack Order!"

"Yeh fool. Charizard, burn those bugs and the honeycomb, too! Wahahahahahahhaa!"

The flamethrower seared through Vespiquen's worker bees and struck her, taking her down.

"AH HA HA HAH! Yeh stan' no chance agains' the blazin' inferno!"

Wriggle clenched her teeth. Sitting out in the stands watching this was cruel...She prepared to fly in, but Aaron shook his head.

_Not yet, my friend. You're our last resort. You've trained them, and they have pride. If you came in now, you would rob the rest of us of satisfaction. Trust me, if we can get down to the last one... Well, we'll see._

"Come out! Drapion!"

"Charizard! BLAST BURN!"

"_Drapion! Dodge and use Poison Tail!_"

With seemingly no prompting from Aaron, Drapion easily dodged the Blast Burn and smashed a powerful Poison Tail at Charizard...

"_Now Hyper Beam!"_

Following up immediately after with a Hyper Beam, removing Charizard from battle.

"Yes!"

"URRRRRRGH! No matter, ma SECOND pokemon will desTROY yeh! Prepare to meet teh ULTIMATE fire type! They are ma last, and they've never let meh down! GROUDON! I choose yeh!"

_Here goes... Wriggle... are you sure you want to fight this thing? _Aaron asked.

_It's big, fiery, and SLOW. This'll be a cinch. _

"I substitute my Drapion out!" Aaron said. "Wriggle... make your entrance."

A cloud of fireflies erupted from the stands. It came to rest at the field, where the cloud slowly dispersed, revealing Wriggle, smiling at the thought of pounding Groudon into the ground.

"What in tarnation is DIS! It looks lik' a gurl!" SparkBoy said.

"Gee. You're certainly good at STATING THE OBVIOUS." SparkBoy's mouth dropped even farther open as Wriggle spoke to him.

"It... It TALKS?!"

"My, my... how rude to call me an it. I look like a girl because I AM a girl. And, you, my friend, are going to be taught a lesson for insulting us bugs!"

She flew into the air and began to fire danmaku at his Groudon. Being a HUGE target, she smiled as it thrashed in pain. It wasn't long before it went down... and then she lost control. She swooped down, fangs out, heading for SparkBoy's head.

"Skorupi! String Shot, quick!" Aaron shouted, realizing what Wriggle was about to do.

The string shot caught her and dragged her back over to Aaron. "Sorry... I just lost control. I'm kinda hungry right now..." she said to him.

"We REALLY need to prevent you from eating any challengers." Aaron responded back. "Anyway, I couldn't help but marvel at your flawless handling."

"Like you said, I've been through worse." Wriggle responded.

Word spread fast (matches were televised, after all), and people adapted. They came up packing first smaller pokemon, and then faster ones. But none could compete with Wriggle's skill. Aaron's team never reached her level, but they, too, grew stronger.

Wriggle became somewhat of a celebrity, signing autographs, and occasionally showing off a spellcard. She also made new ones. When Aaron went up against Cynthia, she was astonished at Wriggle's display of dodging, as Wriggle singlehandedly defeated her entire team.

"Wriggle? Do you miss home?" Aaron asked.

"I have friends back home. But it's no matter. I enjoy this world, and feel that things became more meaningful." Wriggle responded.

At the same time, Team Rocket, Galactic, Aqua, and Magma all began to notice their members in Sinnoh mysteriously disappearing on operations.

Because Wriggle was more than Aaron's battling partner. She partook as a vigilante without anyone's knowledge. She would do night flights, and woe to anyone who committed a crime when she was nearby. Those who did never saw the sun again...

Her coming was a good thing for Sinnoh. A very good thing. It cleansed the world of many Galactic holdouts... The crimes were reduced... And Aaron became number 1. The end.


	2. Two Dark Girls

A girl... lost long ago to the shadow of despair. Our tale begins with Sabrina... Before she made contact with Ash... before her emotions were restored... She found a girl whose appetite, combined with her psychic abilities, enabled her to forget her own troubles... at the expense of the losers who battled her.

The girl's name... was Rumia. Long ago, she was born of the darkness. She consumed the darkness which dwelt in people's hearts... and the people themselves. At one point, she had tremendous ability. But her power was sealed away by a charm that she could never remove.

_The Psychic Whose Emotions Were Lost_... and the _Youkai Who Once Fed On Villages_... a deadly combination for Saffron City.

The two met in the darkness of her gym. One day, her other half... was not the only pair of eyes glaring at her. There was a second pair... With her psychic abilities, she probed the mysterious creature's mind. She found echoes of a once great power... and a ravenous hunger. When she went to the fridge, she found the creature eying her like she would eye the fools who incurred her wrath.

Then it spoke: "I'm hungry. May I eat you?"

Sabrina laughed. "I'm sorry. You may not. I'm guessing you eat humans?"

The thing stared at her. "You speak of humans... as though you are not one." it said. "But you are no youkai. Why, then, are you so distanced from your own kind?"

In answer, Sabrina psychically tore off the cover from her 'toy box.' "Satisfied? I was born with this curse... everyone treats me like a freak."

"Ah... not so unusual where I came from. But why are you so... emotionless about eating humans? Isn't that creepy to you?" It seemed truly curious.

"Humanity kicked me out long ago. I care not one whit for them anymore." Sabrina replied. "And if you truly desire them..."

She opened the lid on the box. Inside were two young Trainers, who had lost at her gym and been transported here... to her playroom. This was the only thing that gave her life meaning anymore... Torment. Torture. The fools who lost at her gym lost their dignity, and eventually their life...

"My, my... When you said you didn't care about humans... you weren't kidding... May I?" the creature asked.

"You may have one. The other's mine." Sabrina rejoined. The two didn't stand a chance...

Things went on like this for a while...

The creature's name was Rumia. One day, it left. Sabrina was too cold, too uncaring. And it was one of Rumia's older memories... she would cherish the time she spent with that human.

END.

(_**A.N. This story is what really makes this rated T. It's written differently than Wriggle's because I don't like to get graphic with these kinds of stories.)**_


	3. The Ghost Trainer and The Ghost Girls!

Ever Grande City:

"Use Perish Song!" Agatha shouted. Yet another foolish trainer had come in with 3 Pokemon, not reviving any beforehand. She had already used Mean Look to prevent switching. As she went to use it, she could have sworn that she saw a girl playing the piano. When she looked again, they were gone.

_That was weird... I wonder, am I hallucinating?_

Agatha shook the thought off. "Use Dark Pulse!" The attack nailed right into her opponent's Machamp.

As the turn concluded (She dodged the attack), she thought she saw the piano girl again, accompanied by another girl playing a trumpet. Again, they weren't there when she went to look closer.

_These hallucinations must stop..._

The trainer used a Hyper Potion.

_Poor fool... He doesn't know what Perish Song does, does he? He'll learn soon enough..._

_"_Use Shadow Ball!"

The attack slammed into Machamp, hurting it again. Being super effective, Machamp stumbled.

The Perish Count fell to 1, and she saw the first two, plus another playing a violin. However, this time, they wouldn't disappear. The door by the entrance seemed to have some sort of barrier by it now, and the exit had been blocked by some sort of cherry tree. Blossoms blew by in a wind that had certainly not been there before.

The three stopped playing their instruments. Looking directly at her, they spoke.

"Your Pokemon make wonderful Lyrics. Hi, I'm Lyrica Prismriver."

"What a Merlin! Hi, I'm Merlin Prismriver."

"Melodious sounds. Under the clear moon. I'm Lunasa Prismriver, nice to meet you."

"The Perish Song is something we long to master. So hearing it, we crossed dimensions to see you, whose Pokemon know it. We brought you here to ask a favor. You are a ghost type trainer, are you not?"

"What... Why..." Agatha couldn't believe what had happened. One second, she'd been employing a perfectly usual tactic on a brazen fool. Now, she stood in a mysterious place, talking to three girls with instruments.

"Why? We're poltergeists." Lyrica responded.

"We're the Prismrivers!" Merlin proclaimed:

"The Musical Poltergeist Ensemble!" Lunasa explained.

"And we aim to deliver a KNOCKOUT show!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Well, we SAY we're going to ask you..." Lyrica said.

"But you don't really have a choice." Lunasa finished.

"Welcome to Hakugyoroku! This is the land where the dead live! We brought you here, and we can send you back to that challenge room if you help us. If you don't... You'll join the residents soon enough." Merlin laid down the threat.

_Blackmail. But if I wish to live... "_Alright, so what's the favor?" Agatha asked, resigned.

"Simple. We join your team. We can fight much better than your Pokemon, as we can easily dodge attacks which hit a lot of others."

"And that Perish Song will eventually become usable to us."

"Also, as far as anyone else knows, you're just standing there. We'll be right outside after this battle. Time to go back."

And she was back in the challenge room. She looked out and decided to finish this guy.

"I switch out my Banette! Come out, Banette!"

"Use Foresight!" Machamp sucessfully hit Banette with Foresight, and then it went down.

"Eh? WHAT?!"

"Machamp is unable to battle! The victory goes to Elite Four Agatha!"

As much as she wished to take pleasure in that victory... She couldn't.

_I have no clue what will become of me... What will those girls do?_

She walked out, and sure enough, the second she walked out, she heard a piano. Then a trumpet. Finally, the violin. They played a fanfare that sounded like it belonged in a game with swords, armor and crystals.

_**A.N. It's the fanfare from Final Fantasy IV!**_

"Did you like? We call that 'Adventure Style Victory'!"

"We do so enjoy victory fanfares, we've got a few."

"We hope the next one we play will be after we do battle alongside you!"

"How will you fight?" Agatha asked.

They smirked.

"These instruments do much more than make sound."

"They're great for focusing energy..."

"Into attack patterns! Meet our attack types on the field next time."

They proceeded to disappear.

"Ugh... What did I get myself into?" Agatha asked.

She came back to the Elite 4 building to meet the next challenge. This challenger was no blockhead, and proceeded to switch out constantly, as well as hammer her team. She was down to her last Pokemon, but right as she chucked it, she felt a mysterious force clamp down on the Poke Ball, keeping it shut. At the same time, a red beam APPEARED to originate from it, and Lyrica came to the center of the field.

"Heh heh. I bet you didn't expect that entrance. Now just stand back, and let the Prismriver deal with this."

"What is that? You never had that Pokemon! How can it talk?" the challenger asked.

"Trade secret." Lyrica said back.

She began to float and play her instrument. Only, as her fingers touched the keys, bullet like projectiles began to fly out. The trainer stood no chance, and his party was swiftly defeated.

"Fool." Lyrica said.

A time passed... They learned the Song, and left Agatha. For that time, the league was impassable. One day, Agatha vanished. There were no signs of a struggle. All that remained were empty pokeballs.

For, when they left, having learned the Song, they had decided to present her a concerto, with the song at the end. The haunting melodies transported them back to Hakugyoroku... The concerto attracted Yuyuko. And so Agatha joined her beloved Ghost Pokemon at Hakugyorku...

END.


	4. The Icey Trio

Ever Grande City:

"Wallace! It's been a long road here! A long road! But I will defeat you here and claim the title of Champion!" declared the latest challenger.

Wallace had been dealing with a rather... unorthodox method. The challenger, whose name was Blast, had sent in 5 Pokemon, and DETONATED them on Wallace's team, living up to his name.

"Alright! Let's go! Blaziken!" Blast declared.

_*sigh* Yet another idiot who doesn't get that Ice and Water play tagalong often. This will be over quickly... considering he's wasted all of his other Pokemon._

"Milotic. I choose you. Annihilate this fool. Water Pulse."

Suddenly, a hail of icicles fell from the ceiling, stabbing into his Milotic, and into Blast's Blaziken, as well as...

_OK... that... isn't good._

"I'm postponing this match! Medical emergency! Medical emerge- WAGH!"

ANOTHER icicle storm suddenly fell, stabbing into the floor, impacting into the stands, and narrowly missing Wallace, who had dodged out of the way.

"Hee hee hee hee! Run, humans! Run from the strongest!" A voice echoed around the place, having an oddly cheerful tone.

He looked up to see a girl with a blue dress near the ceiling, happily giggling.

"Hey, it's dangerous! You could fall!" Wallace shouted. Then he noticed the wings. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS ARE YOU?!" he shouted.

"Eye'm the strongest! But if you wish to know my name, it's Cirno! Eye heard you think you have the best Ice! [Ice Sign: _Icicle Fall_]!"

YET ANOTHER shower of icicles appeared. He tried to get to the door, but his path was impeded by the girl suddenly swooping down and firing a beam of some sort at him, making him unable to move.

"Hee hee! My, you're weak... Meet me here. At Utsuho's coming. Tomorrow. I will show the world that I am the strongest!"

With that, she left.

_Ugh... She... She! _

He STILL couldn't move. He also took stock of the injuries. 7 spectators had died. The challenger had died from the first volley. 70 spectators were severely lacerated.

_She WILL pay. I will make that thing pay!_

Suddenly, someone approached him with a Charizard. It painted the world around him red with fire, then he could move again.

"That thing froze you in a block of ice, Wallace... What did you do to get someone who can control ice on you?"

Wallace's House, The Night Of The Attack

*knock knock knock* Hello?

"What is it?" Wallace asked irritably.

"Have you seen any strange Pokemon lately?" the visitor responded.

Wallace got up and tiptoed over to the door. "What kind of suspicious Pokemon?"

"She was humanoid, with a blue dress, and 6 wings."

Wallace yanked the door open and grabbed the visitor by the neck.

"Start talking. What do you know about that thing?"

"Unhand me, human. You don't want to mess with a youkai." she replied. "I will make your winter MISERABLE..."

"Your FRIEND murdered 8, severely injured another 70, and laughed as she did it."

"I just want to find her before she does something stup- wait, what did you say?"

"She broke into the place during a challenge match. She spewed icicles everywhere, killed 8, severely lacerated another 70, and laughed as she did it. Then she challenged ME, the Champion, to a battle! I plan to ICE her. Any objections, lady?" Wallace spat.

_Her defense... This I've got to hear._

"…She really screwed up… I have none. Do what you must to teach her a lesson."

"None? I'll see her at this "Utsuho's coming" then."

"*cough* She forgets not EVERYONE lives in Gensokyo. She expects you there at sunrise, then."

"OOOOK..." Wallace responded.

Ever Grande City: The next day

"You're here. Ready to be humiliated by the strongest?" Cirno said.

"You go, girl!" the visitor replied.

"Aw, thanks, Letty!" Cirno reciprocated.

* * *

_Eye am the strongest! Eye will freeze you out!_

**Your days of terrorism end here, Cirno! Prepare to get iced!**

* * *

"Come! Milotic! Prepare to ice this mysterious creature!"

Milotic burst from its Poke Ball, in a blaze of glory. Noticing Cirno, it angrily hissed at her.

"Why snakes... No matter. Eye, the strongest, will not lose to this snake!"

[Ice Sign: _Icicle Fall!_] Cirno started things off with this.

Icicles began to rain down on the battlefield.

"Milotic! Dodge! Twist, find the gaps, don't get pinned!" Wallace was panicking, as the only equivalent was Ice Shard, which didn't have nearly as many projectiles and wasn't as fast!

_What is she?! How does she have attacks beyond a Pokemon's power?! What... What?!_

Then he noticed... she wasn't moving. At all. Just creating icicles and trying to spear Milotic.

_A lack of defense? Hah! I can use that!_

"Milotic! Use Water Pulse!" Wallace shouted.

Milotic, while snaking through Cirno's icicle storm, launched a powerful Water Pulse in her direction. She didn't move, and seemed to just take it. She didn't even get knocked back, but just continued to fire in Milotic's direction.

_Eh? There's more to this than meets the eye. An attack like that should have at least caused her to stumble..._

"Milotic! Ice Beam!" Wallace decided to try another. The beam shot out, smashing icicles out of the way to hit Cirno, who just stood there, tanking the blast... until she suddenly shot backwards, and stopped producing icicles.

"Eh? No way, you figured it out! [Freeze Sign: _Perfect Freeze!_]"

And now ICE BALLS were coming out everywhere. They stopped, and began to move in all directions, bouncing off walls, shattering windows, and seemingly being not aimed at all!

_You've GOT to be kidding. We're going to have to remodel after this!_

Milotic started to take a pounding from the sheer non-direction of the attack. It took hit after hit!

"Milotic! Charge up and use Ice Beam again!"

The hits kept coming, but Milotic fired off an Ice Beam, which quickly broke the Spell Card.

"WELL SCREW YOU TOO! [Diamond Sign: _Diamond Blizzard_]!"

Cirno began to spin around, spewing a tornado of icicles in all directions! Furthermore they started spawning and flying everywhere!

_How the heck!?_

"Milotic! Hyper Beam!" Wallace figured he might as well go for broke here.

Milotic stopped everything and began to charge, getting buffeted by the danmaku. It unleashed a beautiful Hyper Beam, slamming Cirno, breaking her final Spell Card. Cirno collapsed to the ground.

"Uggggggh..." she dissolved into powder.

"Hopefully, she learned her lesson. I'm going to fix this room."

_Annnnnnnd... Wow, ice for everything. I can tell what she likes._

Letty disappeared into powdery snow.

"Well... That was interesting." Wallace deadpanned.

Battles resumed the next day. The mysterious pair was never seen again. Wallace kept the icey decor, though.


	5. Fiery Rage!

Gensokyo:

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUUUUYAAAAAAA!" A familiar shout heard around the full moon. One a month at midnight, the two immortals would duel. Mokou had rage and always took it out on Kaguya. Kaguya just took it in her stride. But lately, she'd grown bored of Mokou's lunar rampages.

"Mokou, if you don't mind, can we PLEASE let bygones be bygones? 'You tried to kill me!' 'You gave me this rotten body!' Grow up! It's been YEARS! Can we, for once, just settle this like civilized lunarians? Not like savages?" Kaguya asked.

"NOOOOOO! NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Mokou charged forward, in a once surprising maneuver that had become predictable over the years. _Quite honestly, Mokou needs to learn some new tactics. _Kaguya thought to herself. _These fights have become quite a bore. _"You're boring me! Eirin! Help her out with not being so bland!"

"BLAAAAAAND!? Why you... I can't move!"

"Good. Now hold her steady... *slap* OK, release her."

"You BITCH. Now can we get back to fighting?"

"You've repeated the same patterns over and over again. OVER AND OVER AND OVER. This isn't a battle anymore, Mokou. It's repetitive and boring. Eirin? Kindly send her someplace to learn some more spice." Kaguya flounced away as Eirin pulled out a device that all of Gensokyo believed had been destroyed after Porky had scarpered. "Dimensional Slip System XXAYY is now online. Sayonara, Mokou!" Eirin sung as she pulled the trigger. A flash of light. When it cleared, Mokou was gone. "Well, now to enjoy the peace."

Cinnabar Island: (G/S/C version)

_Urggggh... Where, where am I? What... What happened? Kaguya, Eirin... KAGUUUUUUYAAA! I'm going to KILL her when I find her again. Where in Gensokyo..._

FLASHBACK:

"Dimensional Slip System XXAYY is now online. Sayonara, Mokou!"

END FLASHBACK

_Scratch that. Where am I? There's no guarantee I'm still in Gensokyo... Given that she used THAT THING. I seem to recall it was SUPPOSED to be destroyed!_

Mokou looked around. Far above her, a hole showed the stars. To her left and right, nothing was to seen but rock walls. She tried to stand, but her foot just wouldn't stay straight. Looking down, she saw that she had her right foot encased in a rock. Concentrating, she began to heat up. The rock burst open. She allowed herself to cool down after removing her foot from the rock. But the heat seemed to remain, getting hotter.

"What's-" was the last word she got out before the lava hit her.

Blaine's Gym: 

"Hah! You better have Burn Heal!" Blaine shouted, readying himself for battle with his latest challenger. An elegant Lass who had for whatever reason decided to challenge the Pokemon League. She looked stunning, and wore a red colored dress with floral patterns. On top of it, she wore a pink skirt with white ribbons.

There was a loud noise, as the volcano on Cinnabar erupted. Blaine frowned. "Harrumph. I hope the Pokemon Center was empty..."

Then the roof caved in as a girl with red ribbons, long white hair, and a dress which seemed to be from the past plummeted to the floor, hitting it hard.

"Oh my Arceus!" the challenger shouted, running over to Mokou. Mokou flipped up, launching a fireball at the challenger! "KAGUYA!? Oh, that's it, you're dead!" Mokou suddenly took flight, spewing bullet patterns at the unfortunate challenger, and also letting off a fireball every once in a while.

The challenger screamed and got into the fetal position, not understanding what was going on. Danmaku impacted from all sides, with Mokou furiously flying around. Meanwhile, Blaine spotted the woman's backpack. Reaching into it, he pulled out a Pokeball. "I sure hope this is a Water type, or I'm probably getting myself killed. I'm getting too old for this..."

Blaine depressed the button, releasing a Blastoise. Seeing its trainer under attack, it responded by attacking Mokou with Hydro Pump. Mokou turned her attention to Blastoise, still raging. "So, you'll get in my way?! DIE!" Mokou began to aim phoenix shaped bullet formations at Blastoise. Another round of Hydro Pump followed, and Mokou crashed to the floor, soaking wet and unconscious.

Pokemon Center

_**A.N. Does a proper hospital exist in Pokemon?! No! Therefore, the closest I can go is a Pokemon Center.**_

"It's not often we get human patients. What happened to her?" Nurse Joy asked. Mokou was still unconscious, but she seemed to be mending unusually quickly. "I've never seen anyone regenerate so quickly." Mokou abruptly sat up, jumped out of the bed, and shouted: "KAGUUUUYAAA!"

"Who's Kaguya?" Nurse Joy asked. "You speak the name with such hatred."

"Get away from me. *slap* I know she was here, we just fought 5 minutes ago!" Mokou slapped Nurse Joy away with vigor. "I will find her, and I will defeat her." Mokou rose up and headed for the door.

"*sigh* I've never had to use this system, but it comes standard in case of theft. Initialize lockdown." Nurse Joy said.

Blaine was on his way out of the building when the lockdown started. Emergency lights flared and thick metal bars slid shut over the exit door. "A lockdown? Why? We've never had to put this building into lockdown since it was created!" Mokou came barreling around the corner. "YOU! I remember you! Tell me where Kaguya is! Or do I need to burn the information out of you?"

_I'm really getting too old for this... What is this woman? I love her fiery spirit, but I'd love it a bit more if it wasn't directed at me. _

"Who is this Kaguya?" Blaine asked, hoping to stall Mokou.

"Kaguya may LOOK human, but she's anything but. She came from the moon. If she hoped to disguise herself, she did a poor job of it! She's tried to kill me multiple times over, she put me into this rotten body, and she's IMMORTAL! So tell me where she is! And don't tell me she wasn't, those clothes she was wearing are proof!"

"That challenger's name was Lass Michelle. There are records in the legal system of her birth and extensive records of her obtaining badges. As for that outfit, her parents are rich and she packed a few fancy dresses, what of it?"

"It didn't look SIMILAR! It was the SAME BLOODY CLOTHES! Now get out of my way!"

"You would commit a murder of an innocent soul because you refuse to listen to reason. I think I should ask who you are."

"My name is Fujiwara No Mokou. 1300 years ago, Kaguya spited me. We both became immortal later... And if you think I don't know my arch-nemesis by now, you're sadly mistaken. THREE. HUNDRED. YEARS. That is how long we've been fighting. I know what Kaguya looks like. Now get out of my way, you whippersnapper!" Mokou smirked, knowing that if she had been young and brash, that would have been the phrase Blaine used. "She sent me here, then came here for reasons I know not. But what matters is that I MUST defeat her. She's embarrassed me thousands of times!"

_Wow, I just got schooled. But I dare not budge. _"If she truly sent you here, and then came here herself, why would she be frightened? Why would she fear death?"

FLASHBACK:

"_Kaguya" in the fetal position, screaming in terror as bullets impact from all sides._

END FLASHBACK

"...Perhaps you're right. Kaguya said something about 'getting my spice back'. She also claimed that my patterns had grown boring. Don't suppose you can think of different ways to use fire, can you?"

"You're talking to the Fire type Pokemon Gym Leader! Blaine, at your service. You would sure be an interesting person to have around my Gym. Say, was it you that made the volcano erupt?"

"Are you referring to when I crashed down in that battlefield? And started shooting up the place? Well... yes. Accidentally, though, I swear. But what kind of uses could you think of for fire?"

"Seriously, come back to the Gym, I think you'd be surprised."

Blaine's Gym (Revisited)

"Wow. This is underwhelming." Mokou snarked.

"Shut up. Why don't we just see how well you hold up in battle with your unusual abilities?" Blaine said.

Mokou replied: "Sure. I'm game. Give me your best shot!"

Blaine used his Fire types, but they were swiftly defeated.

"Yeah... we're going to need a little time to recover and train..." Blaine said, sweating because of the glare Mokou was aiming his way.

"Make it quick."

Blaine hurried out of the room.

"Hello, Mokou. Certainly wasn't expecting to find you here. I see you've been making QUITE an impression. That poor trainer is terrified right now. I'm considering showing her to Eientei, since you have broken her beliefs in reality and tried to kill her in the same day." came a voice.

Mokou narrowed her eyes. "I know that voice. Yukari? If you know I'm here, why can't you just take me back to Gensokyo?"

"The answer lies in the fiery Leader. He's been losing as of late. So I want you to train his Pokemon in the best ways to use the skills they were born with. If you can get them to actually use fiery subterfuge, you can come back. You might learn a thing or two yourself!" Yukari was, as usual, being very enigmatic. But one thing Mokou got and didn't like was the fact that she was basically stuck here. "Oh, and don't worry about the Dimension Slip System. I got it from them, and this time, I PERSONALLY destroyed it. So if you come back, this shouldn't happen again."

"If?" Mokou grumbled.

"You might like it there better. Who knows? I certainly don't, since I'm restricted from traveling there and can only watch and offer gateways." Yukari grumbled back.

5 days later...

"Alright! Let's see what you've got!" Mokou decided to put Blaine's Pokemon to the test. All of them came out and flanked her. Then they created a fiery net of sorts, which began to follow her as she flew up. Then she turned around and shot a couple bullets at them. They responded by creating a fiery wall which they shuffled positions behind. Then she took a burn in the back from one which had used the confusion to get behind her.

_Wait, how'd..._

She spun around to find it, and found 20 identical fiery copies of the Pokemon. "Ah, Fire Clones! That was a hard one to teach you... But... oh? I see what Yukari meant now..." She took another attack in the back. Bored, she used a Spell Card and quickly sent Blaine's Pokemon packing.

Blaine looked like he was about to cry. "Don't worry too much. They never had a hope against me. 1300 years of fighting with fire. And yet, when trying to teach your pokemon these fire moves, I learned a lot, too."

A gap opened.

"And I believe that's my cue to go home." Mokou flew to the gap before Blaine could even say "Good bye."

Gensokyo: One Month Later

"I heard you learned some new tricks! Let's see what they are!" Kaguya said to her.

"I hope you're ready to get slaughtered again." Mokou said back.

"AS IF!" Kaguya responded.

The two continued their ritual of beating the crap out of one another.

THE END.


End file.
